Passion
by Yung-Dahmer
Summary: A retelling of part five of jojo’s bizzare adventure golden wind


I had been swindling tourists at airports for about three months now. It has given me enough lire to pay for my own commodities and lodging, but I had to pay a large sum in order for the cops to look the other way. Any time the visitor was persistent enough to order a search, it was more out of my pocket. Thankfully my ability has allowed me to hide most of what I earn without drawing suspicions. considering they take a percentage of what I get this helps immensely.

Giorno is wearing a purple two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail and several ornate features. This includes: wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature on his suit are the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper.

I was waiting by the door of my rental car, which I used as a taxi of sorts. The official taxis all had to form a line in a specific lane as they waited for people to fill them up, but people like me who didn't work for a taxi company were able to park by the doors and operate much quicker.

The plane arriving from japan just came in so I was awaiting my next visitor to show themselves. A Japanese student, by the look of him anyways, made himself known as his wide eyes began looking at the backed up taxis in a hectic expanse. He was wearing a notably unmodified student uniform,

"Excuse me, sir. It seems as though the taxi service is rather backed up. I could give you transport to anywhere in town, in exchange for one hundred and thirty lire." He began eyeing me suspiciously as the gears in his head began turning.

I would imagine he was calculating the amount of yen that would be as well as if he could trust me. I could take his things and just walk away if he set them down thanks to my ability, but it seems he has more intelligence than that.

"Twenty five hundred yen? That's not bad at all. But, I think I'll just wait for a taxi." A voice boomed over the intercom above. "Attention all arriving passengers, attention all arriving passengers, thank you for visiting Italy. Please make sure to retrieve your belongings before departing from the airport. Average wait time for a taxi has reached three hours." I saw his head drop in defeat as he sighed.

"Alright I guess I have no choice. One hundred and thirty lire isn't so bad." I smiled before stepping back towards my car. I opened the passenger door of the vehicle as I stepped aside. "Please place your belongings inside. And your Italian is quite good if I may say, is this your first time in Italy?" I saw his attention falter as he placed his belongings inside.

"Uhm, oh yeah this is my first time. I just had Rohan sensei use his stand…..ardized way of teaching to give me a few pointers." He began laughing awkwardly at his obvious blunder which I pretended not to notice. Stand? No matter, now is not the time for questions.

I got in the driver side door as he began walking around the car. I turned it on and just as his hand went for the handle I stepped on the gas full speed. In the few seconds it took him I examined some of his belongings from a distance. His passport and hopefully some more valuable things would certainly be inside.

I began laughing slightly at the easy steal as the car suddenly stopped. "Shit!" I looked back at the boy and he had begun approaching the vehicle. "What?" Why did it have to give out now?

"Isn't that some bad luck? You were about to get away with my things like a bandit and then your car stalled." I quickly used my ability to turn his belongings into a simple frog as I opened the door. I stepped out slowly and looked around. As soon as my ability finished I began running as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder as the boy began opening the door to his belongings. I passed storefronts and apartment entrances which were thankfully mostly empty.

His face looked surprised as a frog hopped out of the car on two legs. He backed up slowly and tried to get the attention of some cops. They turned around and ignored his pleas casually as they began walking away.

Yet another successful theft, he had no way to track me. Especially if the police cut me slack. I guess I lucked out with it being his first time in Italy.

I turned the corner and immediately walked down the path in the middle of a grassy expanse. I sat down at a cold metal bench before leaning back in the afterglow of a successful theft. Now it was only a matter of time until the frog got here, I just had to wait. It wasn't long until a strange man approached me with a shovel in hand. Leaky eye Luca.

(The bright morning skies rapidly changed to a beaming sunny afternoon.)

"I've seen enough abbacchio. Regardless of what happens from here on out that Giornio kid Is a stand user." Static began to echo throughout the air as moody blues dropped his visage. He faded away quickly as abbacchio put his hands at his sides.

Bruno's attire is composed of an all-white suit covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with an open chest similar to Giorno, and zippers in random places alluding. Underneath his jacket is a lace top.

"I'll confront giornio in due time, I need to find out more about him first. Can I count on you to have a report by tomorrow?" Abbacchio nodded slightly before speaking up. "You don't know his ability buccellati are you sure it's in your best interest to approach him on your own?" His concern was noted but my own confidence dismissed it.

Abbachio wears a long, dark, lapel-less overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest, dark bell-bottomed pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears a silver/gold insignia of the letter a.

"I don't know his ability, and your moody blues leaves a lot to the imagination, but I will be able to handle it. He's just a kid after all." Abbacchio smirked before turning away. "You're the boss. I'll have it ready in two hours. One and a half if Maria isn't in the office today." I nodded before opening the ground with sticky fingers. Luca's body fell unceremoniously into the open void. I grabbed his eyeball to use as motivation as abbacchio's fleeting footsteps filled the air.

I closed the zipper before sighing and walking forward. "Bella's, abbacchio." "Yeah Yeah. Where else do we meet?" I smirked slightly before chuckling. He's right when he's right.

(Switch to Bella's cafe about 90 minutes later.")

I walked in the front door greeting the door man with a smile as he closed it behind me. The man awaiting new guests simply nodded and smiled as I walked past him. I approached the curtained off, dimmed, back room of the restaurant, usually reserved for romantic evenings as I entered. To my surprise abbacchio was already there waiting for me. I took a seat in front of him as he looked up from the report in his hands.

"I see the office was understaffed today." I said as a waiter appeared behind me and poured me a glass of wine. I took a sip slowly as abbacchio pulled off his headphones fully. "You can say that again." He slid the report towards me but to my dismay it was incredibly thin. I opened it quickly and examined the four pages that existed. I sighed at the abysmal amount of information that remained as I closed the report and placed it on the table. I usually liked to read them myself but with how small it was I figured abbacchio knew it better than I could.

"No criminal record, all addresses have been wiped, no known medical records, no known family, even photos were limited. The only thing they had on him were his grade reports from primary school. Suspiciously enough his name on the report was haruno, haruno shiobana." Abbacchio looked visibly distressed as we spoke. No single individual had this little information on them so I understood the ramifications of this.

"You know what this means, I presume." I folded my hands and leaned forward on the table. Abbachio nodded as he took the report in his hands. "He has had an affiliation with passione. And I am unable to use my moody blues to find more information on him."

I sighed and took another sip before opening the table with sticky fingers. Abbacchio placed the report inside. "Did you check gang records? And did you also look under haruno shiobana at the office?" Abbachio nodded and I looked further down. If he had anything he wouldn't have waited. "That means I can't harm him, lest he be a capo's child."

"Actually buccellati, I spoke to polpo, and asked him what he knew. He didn't recognize either name, and the picture turned no results either. There are consequences for harming a gang member, these are those consequences." He stood before heading towards the entrance.

"Abbacchio, thank you. But could you do me one more favor? Go back to the airport and watch the rest of that scene with moody blues." Abbacchio paused before turning towards me once again. "I already did. His stand must have created something, something alive but small. Luca seemingly struck this 'thing' and the damage returned to him. Giornio didn't hurt him intentionally at all. More interestingly, the creature became that student's luggage. Assumptions can be made about his stand, but none that can help you combat him." I sighed before standing from the table and walking towards the door past Abbacchio. I left without a word as I headed towards Giornio's current position.

(Transition to a monorail, 15 minutes later.)

"So you are sure he is here narancia?" I looked towards the young lad quizzically while fugo stood in the background, waiting. "Yeah yeah of course I'm sure. How little do you trust me buccellati?" He looked at me annoyed as I smirked and turned away.

He sports a dark, slim tank top and pants. He has lighter accessories, including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt. While Fugo on the other hand, Fugo wears a two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs. He also wears a belt to support his pants and a tie with a strawberry pattern. His shoes have the same strawberry pattern on the front of them

"Thank you passion." I heard a dulled gasp and felt the pressure of the room drop as I began walking away. Narancia faltered slightly. "Y-you! How long have you known?" I smiled warmly before turning around and chuckling. "Since the incident with the chocolate eclair." Narancia sighed in defeat before looking away. "What does this mean?" He spoke limited words but I understood their meaning. "I'm nothing if not supportive, just don't be obnoxious about it" narancias eyes lit up. Did he think I didn't know this whole time? I have the best detective in the world as my right hand man. Regardless, I must tend to more pressing matters.

"Ciao." Narancia waved me off with a bright smile as the monorail arrived and I stepped outside. Fugo was seemingly lost the whole time but I'm sure he would figure out what happened.

The doors opened as I stepped inside and found my target sitting in the back. He had a slight tear on his left cuff, and a scuff mark on his right shoe, neither of which came from his encounter with Luca. The kid must have went looking for him again afterwards. I sat next to giornio and looked him up and down as he stared out the window. "Giornio Giovanna, born haruno shiobana, one of the most elusive individuals I have had the pleasure of researching." I had already exhausted most of what little information I possess so I must play this very carefully from here on out.

"Researching? For what purpose if you don't mind me asking." His stance was broad, seemingly relaxed but ready to take an assault. I hoped I wouldn't need to fight, but the others may not take so kindly to a new member. "Well, I understand you possess an ability of sorts, and I happen to be the leader of a group who possesses similar abilities." Sticky fingers appeared in full in the seat next to me. I saw giornio's eyes look over at the flash of color so I had no doubt he truly did have a stand.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I am just a normal teenager in Italy trying to make a living." He was apprehensive to open himself up, good. "Are you familiar with leaky eye Luca? Although this a silly question, of course you are." He looked at me fully able to ignore sticky fingers and not steal glances as we spoke.

"I can't say I am, although he sounds like an interesting man." He seemed somewhat cocky, maybe a little arrogant. But that's nothing I couldn't work through.

"Giornio, could you do me a quick favor. I have the tendency to shake someone's hand whenever I meet them to become properly acquainted. If you wouldn't mind of course." In the blink of an eye sticky fingers planted the eyeball in giornio's palm as I extended my hand. He went to reach for it but a plop echoed in the space between us. He looked down and his face began contorting into one of confusion and fear. He understood that I knew everything he did and I would get what I needed from him at this point.

"I want to have a civil discussion, giornio. you wouldn't mind stepping off at the next stop and accompanying me for a walk would you?" His eyes began to regain composure as his face steeled. "Sir, I don't know who you are but I must ask that you leave me alone. I am beginning to grow upset at repeating myself." His voice didn't hitch in the slightest which just showed the level of human I am dealing with.

"Giornio, this is how this is going to go if you don't comply. I am going to throw my sticky fingers at you as hard and fast as I can. You either die, or summon your stand to block the blows. Once I see your stand, I don't need to know much else. If you chose to not leave this monorail with me, you will have elite individuals following you for the rest of your life, trying to take it each step of the way." Giornio's expression didn't falter in the slightest and he looked even more steeled as he began processing my declaration. He understood the magnitude of the situation and knew that begging would get him nowhere.

"Sticky fingers!" My stand took a fighting stance and began throwing countless punches a second in giornio's direction. Each missing punch making a distinct noise in the air around the fist. Giornio's mouth opened and his eyes narrowed. "Gold experience!" He revealed his stand fully and began to punch away the blows. Each one he matched easily in speed although I could tell he was somewhat weaker physically. He began outspeeding my blows as a solid punch shot it's way through my wall of defense and clocked sticky fingers in the jaw. I coughed up a tooth and blood onto the seat next to me as I ceased my attack. He did the same and we came to an understanding rather quickly.

I grabbed the tooth quickly and popped it back into place before sticky fingers showed off its zipper ability. Giornio's gold experience began turning the seat into a Venus flytrap to absorb the blood, disposing of evidence. We both reached forward and shook each other's hand as the monorail came to a stop.

With an announcement over the intercom we both stood and left through the same door. As we began walking I wasted no time in speaking. "I work for a gang called passione, and judging by your background I'm sure you are aware of them. I work under the capo polpo, but I'm not sure you know that much."

"I know very little other than the title, but I distanced myself from passione a long while ago, for my own reasons." He looked straight seemingly not wanting to reminisce about past memories. "I once saved a member of passione from death a long time ago. My gold experience covered him with grass. Some gangsters were looking for him and I lied and said I didn't see him. He protected me for years without me even knowing his name. He became my hero for some time, until I saw him kill a boy's father. It all changed after that." He seemed distraught over his past and somewhat torn up over his present. But his openness to speak on the matter shows how he has grown from it.

"I see. I initially became interested in your goings on after Luca disappeared. Through some means I found out how the event went down in detail. I began doing research on your past and to my shock it was wiped clean. All we had on you was both of your names as well as your records from primary school. Everything else we gathered from your encounter with Luca." Giornio nodded and followed along as we began heading towards Bella's. It was still a short walk but it was necessary to catch up.

"I guess that isn't all bad. If anyone tried tracing me in the future it wouldn't go well." We both nodded in general agreement as I began pressing him about more important matters. I wanted him to join the gang, and since he already had a stand that could pass the test, I just needed to get him a meeting with polpo. Should be easy enough.

"Why did his actions give you a bad option of passione? Surely you must know his actions don't represent our interests at a whole." He nodded and sighed. His expression became serious and grim before speaking. "I have watched countless kids throw their lives away because of drugs sold by passione. I have seen lives and families ruined due to someone's careless habits. I can not support something which does such vile acts for a profit." He seemingly expressed his thoughts with complete and total control as he spoke.

"I understand your pain, I too have witnessed unspeakable atrocities. But even so, due to your skill set and past I would like to extend a personal invitation to join passione. You must pass a simple test of entrance but with gold experience it shouldn't be a problem. If you chose to not join I understand, although if you accept you will be provided for and taken care of for life." He seemingly pondered the idea for several seconds, weighing the pros and cons of the decision. His mind became more set and clear with each passing second as I read his face. He just made up his mind about something big and he didn't seem to want to change it.

"I accept, but, mark my words buccellati, I will take down your boss and stop passione's drug trade in Naples. I don't care how many years of suffering and planning I have to go through, I will succeed." Something about his ice cold delivery and solid determination led me to believe him. I genuinely believed he could do it. Regardless, I had managed to save a life instead of ending one and that was a good deed.

"You seem like a very smart and determined kid, but be careful if you do this. I will not stop you and I may assist you if my safety can be assured, but I will not stick my life on the line for yours. Is that understood?" I looked at giornio with a serious face that he returned. "We are coworkers not best friends. I already assumed as such." We both nodded in understanding as we came to an agreement.

Conveniently we arrived at the entrance to Bella's just as our conversation had come to and end. We both stepped inside and were greeted by the usual cheers and smiles from the staff. We walked to the back corner calmly and sat down. mista was sitting in the back corner drinking cola as he eyed us. "Oh, we got a new guy? Sweeet! You're giornio right?"

Giornio bowed slowly and smiled. "Yes, pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?" Mista put the cola down and smiled wide before extending a hand towards giornio. "Mista, guido mista. You have a stand right?" Mista had a tendency to be blunt which helped in a lot of situations. Giornio took Mista's extended hand and shook it with a smile. "Yes." It was uncommon for gang affiliates to be so willing to exchange this kind of information, but I assumed giornio was only speeding up the inevitable.

Gold experience sprouted like a flower out of Giornio's back, its skin looking green like a stem. Mistas eyes were wide as he circled giornio to get a good look at it. Giornio matched his gaze as gold experience began hanging off of giornio. "Come out pistols and meet our new pal." Various sounds of general approval began appearing in the air as six numbered figures appeared on mista's shoulders. The pistols began jumping across the gap between mista and giornio, examining the newcomer and his stand.

"Now come on pistols, be kind. How many times have I told you to not just jump on people." His stand was different from anything I had seen prior and that is why he was such an effective member of my team. Giornio began looking at the pistols with an amused look seemingly liking the six figures.

"Sorry mistaaaaa." The pistols apologized in unison with various tones and volume as they retreated from giornio. The pistols went over to mista's plate and began devouring the salami he had ordered for them.

"Wow, They are sentient? My gold experience is somewhat sentient I suppose, but it seemingly just does what I want." Gold experience looked away from mista and looked at giornio, seemingly emphasizing his point. Gold experience sunk back inside of giornio as he sat down carefully. "Wait, was I supposed to be feeding him!?" Giornio looked genuinely concerned as he realized he made a possible blunder.

Mista and I began laughing aloud before I took my seat and mista pulled up a chair to our table. "Not that I can tell. I don't have to feed the pistols but they enjoy it and won't work if I don't feed them. But you can try if you'd like." I've never fed sticky fingers but I doubt it would like it if I did. I pondered the logistics of that before smirking and dismissing it.

A man carrying a wine bottle and a pre cut chocolate cake appeared over Giornio's shoulder and set down the items along with several glasses. "Grazie" I popped the cork and began pouring the wine myself as the waiter smiled and retreated. I got giornio a glass and began divvying out slices of cake as giornio reached for a second slice. He smirked slightly before gold experience came out once again. It picked up the plate and began eating the cake slowly, and with manners, matching Giornio's behavior. Giornio looked somewhat surprised but happy nonetheless.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what does gold experience actually do?" Most stands had an ability on top of just punching so the question was fair. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and gold experience touched it with a finger before going back to his cake. The pencil sprouted into a flower before our eyes as mista and I began staring somewhat. "I can make animals as well, but they take longer." The flower turned back into a pencil as he put it in his pocket. Mista was seemingly amazed as I just got further explanation for an ability I already knew he had.

"Well, you have seen mine, but I am very curious as to what yours does Mista." Gold experience finished his cake before giving giornio a soft hug from behind and persisting. He seemingly held affection towards giornio, just liking to be close to him whenever he came out.

Mista called back over the pistols after they devoured the entire lump of salami. He pulled his gun out and opened the cylinder. "I have one pistol for each bullet. Six shots, six pistols. The best way I could describe them is bullet jockeys. I would demonstrate but, I like it here." Mista smiled as the bullets crawled into the cylinder and vanished. He popped the cylinder back into place and placed the gun in its holster before grabbing his own slice of cake.

Gold experience buried his face into Giornio's neck as a show of affection before squeezing slightly and disappearing. If gold experience matched giornio then giornio was secretly a sweetheart under all of his passion. To be honest I secretly wished my sticky fingers was more affectionate. He was kind natured and behaved respectfully but didn't show much in the way of affection.

"I am glad that you two get along, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Giornio, I can get you into polpo's test easily but I figured I may as well tell you what to expect. He is going to give you a lit lighter and tell you to return it to him after twenty four hours without letting the flame go out. This may seem impossible but gold experience should make it a cakewalk." Giornio began nodding in understanding, agreeing with me completely. "You May not come to any of us for assistance as it may complicate things if we are caught cheating. But I have faith you will be able to complete this task." Giornio nodded again as he finished his cake and pushed the plate aside.

"I understand buccellati. This task does not seem so hard. Where would you like to meet when I am finished?" Giornio wasn't accommodating the possibility of failure. He was much too determined to allow himself to fail. "I saved the life of this store's namesake some time ago. She offered us free services for life but I declined. She passed away some time after and left the cafe to me in her will. If you ever need to find one of us, come here and wait. Someone will arrive sooner or later." Giornio nodded in response before standing and tucking in his chair.

"Polpo is inside of the prison nearby. I have already arranged for the meeting. speak to the guards in the front of the prison and ask to see polpo. They will take care of the rest." Giornio turned away slowly and began to take his exit. "Good luck." I saw him exit the building as Mista began sipping his now retrieved cola.

"They say that a stand is a manifestation of someone's will right buccellati?" I turned to mista and nodded quickly before pressing for further context on his question. "Well, I don't mean to be brash but I think giornio is gay." I began laughing aloud as I sighed. "Hey, don't laugh! You saw the way gold experience was hanging off of him!" I burst out laughing again as I attempted to recover slowly. He took a sip of his cola while murmuring and it gave me a chance to.

"I'm only glad you liked him. And to be honest he did give me that impression. No straight men dresses like he does." I smirked slightly as both of us began laughing again. We both ended the streak of laughter with a sip of our beverages.

(Narancia's apartment. 8:44pm)

"Fugo, I need to talk to you about something." I looked across the room to fugo reading a book on the couch. I was watching television but my mind was constantly wandering away from it. He looked up from the book and closed it before getting up and walking over to me. He took a seat in front of me and faced me with an earnest expression. "What is it passion?"

I loved that name so much. Fugo called me it on occasion and I never knew why, but it always helped me to feel special. I grabbed his hand softly and held it in my own. "So, I talked to buccellati earlier when he asked us to keep tabs on that giornio kid." Fugo nodded, seemingly understanding and wondering where this conversation was going.

"And he called me something that I don't know what to think of." I was being somewhat disingenuous in my retelling of the events as I spoke. Fugo's expression narrowed seemingly upset as he squeezed my hands slightly to support me. "It made me feel uncomfortable, and it surprised me when he said it." Fugo placed his hand on my shoulder and locked my eyes in place on his own. He always had a way of making me feel like he was there for me.

"What did he say to you?" He had severe anger issues but I was always able to calm him down. I could tell his anger was rising slowly as we spoke. I looked at him with an unblinking gaze as my lips parted slightly. "He called me, passion." Fugo's eyes widened as he kept eye contact. A nervous look began spreading across his face.

"W-What? Does that mean he knows, about us?" Fugo looked away for the first time of the evening as he buried his face in his hands. "Buccellati, such an asshole!" I could see tears begin to form on his face as he began to weep slightly. I put a hand on his back slowly and began rubbing small circles. "Fugo, it's okay. He wasn't upset with us. Actually, he said he didn't care." Fugo looked up and began wiping his eyes slowly. He thought That buccellati was going to force us apart, Fugo never cries, as a matter of fact I've only seen him cry once.

(One year ago, 1:31am)

A truck pulled up around the back of the building which Fugo instantly took note of. Several armed thugs began escorting what looked to be bodies out of the back. Our position on the roof gives us a good vantage point over the ongoings of the cafe. "Fugo, what should we do?" I was at a loss for how to intervene going forward. Using my Arrowsmith I could tell the people were still alive at least but I wanted to help.

Fugo turned to me and grabbed my arm softly. "We need to leave and report back to buccellati immediately. Any attempt to help those people would end in death. We don't know if they have stands but we can't assume they don't. Now, help me pick up our equipment and we can't get out of here." I felt an immense pain rip through my torso as I coughed up blood. Fugo noticed my eyes narrow and turned around quickly.

With milliseconds to spare, he caught the bullet meant for him with his purple haze. An armed assailant had made his way to the roof through the cafe. Fear was all the man had seen as his throat was used to paint the concrete we stood on. Fugo wasn't just angry, he was terrified. I saw several of purple hazes capsules burst as he punched the vent on the ceiling. I gripped my stomach carefully as I began to apply pressure to the wound. I ripped my bandanna off and Fugo tied it around my stomach as he began running with me in his arms. His clothes were covered with blood.

(Present day)

He ran three miles in four minutes to get me to the hospital. I just barely clung on to life long enough to make it there. When I awoke in the hospital around two days had passed and he had been at my side the entire time. As soon as I woke up he grappled me with his arms. I saw tears streaming down his face, and it looked as though he had been crying on and off the whole time. The rest of the details are blurry, but that day was the first day I knew that I loved Fugo. We had been together for a couple weeks at that point and I had liked him quite a bit, but that day was the day that like crossed into love.

The entire population of the cafe was gassed by purple haze. He couldn't control himself, and he was almost killed by passione because of it. The only reason he wasn't was because the entire cafe staff had gang ties.

Fugo seemed somewhat suspicious of buccellati's intent but wiped away the tears and hid his puffy cheeks. I grabbed his face softly and smiled which he returned after a couple moments. "That means we don't have to hide it anymore Fugo." He grasped the full weight of the revelation slowly at first. He began laughing softly before wrapping both hands around my waist and hugging me tightly.

I fully melted into his touch and moved forward before hopping into his waist and straddling it. "Fugo?" He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. "You call me passion, but I don't know why." Fugo sighed softly before blushing. He picked me up slowly and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He carried me to the bed and laid me out slowly before moving on top of me and pressing me to the bed.

"I used to work for passione. Buccellati recruited me, polpo gave me a stand, and I took orders from my higher ups. But after I got with you, I realized that I'm not doing what I do for passione, I'm doing it for you. So you became my passione, my passion." I gasped slightly as a hand went to cover my mouth instinctively. Tears began leaking out of my eyes slowly as my face turned red and my cheeks puffed up. Fugo just looked at my face and smiled softly. I pulled him down on top of me and captured his mouth. We didn't need to confirm our love for each other, it would only be trivial at this point.

(Huge gay smut warning)

Fugo pressed his weight into me and Interlocked his fingers with my own. We wasted no time in clashing our tongues together fighting for dominance. I always lost the struggle but Fugo likes when I try to fight back. Moist slapping sounds filled the air as Fugo moved my hands above my head. I was completely prey to his will, how we both preferred it.

Fugo pulled away and placed small kisses on my chin. He used his tongue and teeth to tease all over my face, making small marks. "Now I don't have to worry about people seeing my love for you." I shuddered at the emotion filled words and rejoiced in the feeling of freedom.

Fugo snaked his hands under my shirt and removed it in a flash. He took my hands back in his own. He began trailing his kisses down my exposed torso, taking extra time to tease my sensitive nipples. Every time his teeth moved over them I gasped slightly and fought back loud moans.

Fugo fell off of me and sat up completely. He took the waistband of my pants in his grasp and began pulling them down. He easily removed the garment and a blush spread across my cheeks. I was left stark in a pair of black frilly panties. I had begun only wearing panties per fugo's request. He snuck his hand in my panties and brushed his hand against my rock hard member. He grabbed the band with his teeth and pulled it off of me seductively.

I had a finger in my mouth from the euphoria of the entire situation. He got back on top of me my now erect penis free. I could feel his own shaft through the clothing as I moaned aloud. I used all of my strength to roll him over and sat on his waist.

I grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off quickly before backing off of the bed. I grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled both down in one fell swoop. His much larger erection sprung free and fell onto his pelvis. In terms of size, His was about nine inches long and mine was around six. We looked at each other in the eyes and maintained eye contact as I took the tip of his cock in my mouth.

In seconds I already had spit coating my chin from the speed and ferocity I sucked fugo's cock with. I could hear his powerful groans from the pleasure as his hand shot down to my head. He forced me to take his entire length down my throat. I was more than capable of such due to the training I underwent with him.

I knew fugo's body as well as he knew mine. Buccellati once gave us a month long assignment where we had to watch over an old beach hotel for gang activity. The place was clean and me and Fugo got a month long vacation from it. We spent more time inside each other than out of.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and began guiding my head softly. He brought me from base to tip in seconds. I used my tongue due to it being the only part of me not occupied. Each time I went down my tongue moved along the side of his shaft with long but quick strokes. As his speed increased I could tell he was close. He gripped my head with both hands and forced me down to the base of his member. Hot sticky globs of semen began coating my throat. I couldn't taste much as he let go of my head. I kept my mouth down as I wrapped my tongue around the head to keep all of it inside my mouth.

With a satisfying plop and a wipe of my chin I pulled off slowly. We both smiled wide as we caught our breath. I was satisfied fully, and I assumed Fugo was as well. I crawled up beside him my erection beginning to subside slowly. I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face in his torso. He reached a hand out and began stroking my hair softly. He pulled off my head band and tossed it aside before burying his hand in my hair.

"Narancia, we aren't done yet. You know that right?" He continued his motions as I looked up at him. "What do you mean Fugo?" He pulled his hand out before flipping me over and pulling me up so my butt rested against his abs. He moved his hand down to my crotch and began gently fondling my balls, trying to get me hard again.

It worked like a charm as my cock instantly stood at full mast. Fugo moved his hands from my balls to my shaft and took the tip in his grasp. He began slowly stroking up and down the tip providing lubrication with precum.

I was only able to yip and moan as he used his fingers diligently. My orgasm was already incredibly close and he knew it. He let go of my shaft and pulled away slightly. I looked at him with pleading eyes before seeing his own cock rock hard. I understood what he wanted and moved away slightly, positioning myself on my hands and knees.

He moved up to me and flipped me over quickly, staring into my eyes. I blushed softly as he wasted no time in lining himself up with my entrance. He pushed it inside with one quick motion and I gasped from the sudden fullness.

"Fugo, yes." I was barely able to speak as my breathing became ragged. I could hear fugo's breathy moans as I looked into his eyes. He always got so beast like when he fucked me and I loved it. With each thrust he pushed into my prostate and caused my cock to jump.

With each slapping wet noise I could hear Fugo becoming louder. I feel his cock twitch with each thrust as he buried his shaft deeper and deeper into me. With a sudden gasp and a breathy moan, he grabbed my shoulders as he shoved himself inside my hole. I shuddered as I heard Fugo yell and felt his cum shoot inside me.

With a wet plop he pulled out of me and brought his semen with him. I fell forward on the bed as he fell backwards. The scent of sex and sweat filled the air as we basked in the afterglow. Before long I recovered and slowly crawled to the head of the bed. "We can't keep staining our bedsheets."

Fugo looked into my eyes and smiled as I rested my head on his chest. We pulled the blanket on top of us as I closed my eyes. "Well, it's not like we can't always buy more."

I smiled and giggled slightly before he wrapped his arm around my back. A few seconds later we heard a knock on the door and looked at each other before sighing. Fugo loudly yelled. "Who is it?"

A faint "buccellati" could be heard from the other side. I quickly reached over and sprayed some air freshener before slinking back under the covers. "Come in" the door opened slowly and was closed at the same speed. Buccellati walked into the apartment and smiled sweetly.

We both returned it, trying not to be too obvious about our prior activities. "What brings you to my apartment, buccellati?" I spoke up sitting up slightly against the head of the bed.

"Well, I wanted to let you know we will be having a new member in our group. The giornio kid from before, he is rather admirable as it turns out and he has a powerful stand." Buccellati sat on the foot of the bed being careful not to sit on any toes.

"Well, that's good news. If you trust him I guess we will as well." I laughed it off as Fugo copied the emotion. Around buccellati I tended to speak more as Fugo is much more reserved. "And buccellati, I wanted to say thank you for, well you know."

Buccellati smiled before standing. "Of course. It is none of my business what goes on between you two. And I'm only glad you are happy together." Fugo smiled and finally spoke. "We really can't thank you enough. It means the world to us."

Buccellati waved off the sentiment, deflecting any sense of obligation of thanks. "Well, I should leave you two to it. Use cold water to get the stains out by the way. Arrivaderci." He walked out leaving us to ponder what he was talking about. We looked at each other and smirked slightly embarrassed when we realized.

"Such an asshole." Fugo said in between fits of laughter. "Well, he is our asshole." Fugo and I laughed harder as we cuddled back up together. We both were exceedingly tired at that point, the exhaustion from our intimate actions finally catching up to us. Fugo turned off the light as I took a deep breath.

"I love you narancia." He placed an arm around my back to keep me close. "I love you too Fugo." I began nodding off slowly in his grasp. He made me feel comfortable and we finally felt free together.


End file.
